


TLC for varian

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Cassandra's revenage, along with being kidnapped, Varian was also drugged, and thrown out an window.The Teenager after this ordeal needs lots of TLC and naps to help him.Luckily he has Eugune, his dad and friends to help him heal. Both mentally and physically.Eugene & Varian bondingAnd Quirin and Varian bonding.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Cassandra's revenage, along with being kidnapped, Varian was also drugged, and thrown out an window.
> 
> The Teenager after this ordeal needs lots of TLC and naps to help him.
> 
> Luckily he has Eugune, his dad and friends to help him heal. Both mentally and physically.
> 
> Eugene & Varian bonding  
> And Quirin and Varian bonding.

The path back to the castle was an quiet one so much had happened that day, the exhaustion weighing heavily on the group, Eugune gazed down at Varian the 16 year old sound asleep head resting on the older mans shoulder.

The poor kid was exhausted not to mention traumatized. 

In an short time he had been kidnapped, drugged and fell off an building. 

Eugune could still remember Varian saying his name in fear, which had brought out the protective side of the ex theif. Before this Varian had already been through so much.

As Eugune rode max he gripped the Teen just abit tighter, Varian was going to need alot of TLC and sleep to come back from this. 

Once they reached the castle King Fredrick and queen. greeted them at the castle doors.

"You found him". The Queen stated concern and relief washing over her as she noticed the slumbering Teen in Eugunes arms. 

"We have just been informed that Quirin is on his way, he won't reach Corana until tommrow. He was visiting another village for an few days and its leader. He will be here as soon as he can.

"Why dont you all rest you've had quite of an adventure from what I heard. We will make some food for everyone. An nap will do you some good".

"I second that". Eugune stated yawning. 

"Sweetie why dont you and Varian stay in an room together? I have Pascal. besides". Rapunzel ran her fingers through Varians hair. "Varians been through alot. Hes going to need you".

Eugune glanced down at Varian you could see the ashes and smudges on the males face, the exhaustion even obvious in his sleep. 

"Make sure you get some rest Blondie" eugune kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. Rearranging his hold on Varian who still hasent woken. Leaving the rest Eugune headed to his room. 

Closing the door behind him the older male gently laid down the younger Teen before taking off his boots, turning to Varian Eugune gently took off his shoes. Grabbing an blanket from his bed he threw it gently onto Varian stifling an yawn behind his hand.

Varians features morphed into one of pain still sound asleep, an soft whine escaping his mouth. Prompting Eugune to pause in the middle of going into the bathroom. 

His eyes drew together in concern nearing the bed, settling on the bed Eugune ran his fingers through Varians bangs. 

"Shhh your ok". Eugene's tone quiet. "Nobody's going to hurt you. Not while I am around".

Varians eyes fluttered open wearily the exhaustion even more obvious in his eyes. 

"Eugune?".

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid. How are you feeling?".

"Terrible". Varian answered honestly. "What happened?".

"After you were thrown out an window which was terrifying by the way". Eugune sat on the edge of the bed hand drifting into Varians hair. Who learned into the touch. "You passed out".

"And my dad?".

"Hes on his way back from the Village he was visiting. He should be here by morning".

Varian nodded closing his eyes leaning back against the Pillow, eyes wearily opening as he heard things moving around the room. Eugune coming back to the bed with an cloth. Sat on the edge.

He gently wiped the grime and soot from the Teenagers face, who closed his eyes an content sigh escaping his mouth.

"Thanks Eugune". Varian stated quietly forcing an tired smile. "You really came through for me when I was scared".

"I'm just glad your ok kid. I know we didnt have the best start. Not to mention the whole you turning evil thing. But you've came along way since then. I'm proud of you".

Varian lunged forward into Eugunes arms who chuckled quietly tugging the younger mans frame closer, resting his head ontop of Varians. He chuckled quietly eyes still shut. 

"I really thought I could help Cass".

"Hey this is not your fault". Eugune gripped Varians shoulders. "Look at me kid".

Varian slowly gazed up tears in his eyes.

"This is not your fault. Cassandra made her choices. Not even Rapunzel has been able to get through to her. If I know you kid. Which I do by now. You tried your best. Dont beat yourself up on things you cant control Varian. 

Varian nodded quietly his gaze directing back at his hands.

Sighing Eugune stood.

"C'mon kid lets get some sleep things will look better after you rest that noggin of yours". Varian laughed quiet3qly as Eugund knocked on his head gently. 

Varian yawned stretching as Eugene got ready to lay down, closing the shades so the sun was barley in the room. All but an small strip of sun. His lips twitched as he turned to the bed. Varian was curled under the covers against the pillow. His features relaxed.

Getting under the covers Eugune turned towards Varian pulling the covers over the younger male, an gloved hand reaching out threading them in the Teens hair.

Opening his eyes Varian scooted closer till he was snuggled against the older male, he laid his head on Eugunes chest hand clenching his shirt. 

Stiffening slightly Eugunes lip twitched wrapping his arm around Varians frame pulling the blanket around the both of them, within seconds both males were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!!!!".

Varian sat up an gasp escaping his mouth eyes wide , breathing ragged he ran an gloved hand through his drenched hair, his frame slumping. Wrapping his arms around himself he bowed his head struggling to keep down the shivers.

"Varian?". 

Varian frozen at the tone body stiffening, imagines of Eugune dying, Rapunzel dying. His breathing sped up the start of an panic attack taking over him.

"Hey". Eugune gently touched Varians shoulder who jerked back at the touch eyes wild, his eyes slowly started to go back to normal as the light was turned on. An concened Eugune slowly approaching him. 

"Easy kid it's just…". Eugune let out an grunt as Varian barreled into him hands clutching his shirt, his frame trembled uncontrollably. The sobs shaking both of them. 

"I want my dad".

Eugunes heart clenched at the words an small twitch of jealousy in his heart, eugune fitsherbert had always been enough no matter the case. But Varian also always had an dad. Not to mention he had been ripped away from the man for an year. Leaving them to still fill the empty pieces they missrd.

So Eugune understood.

"Dont worry kid, your dad will be back…". Eugune jerked his head up feeling someone in the doorway, to his surprise it was Quirin. The worry pinched in the village leaders expression and the way Quirins gloved hands were slightly clenched. Eugune knew 

"Well look whose back early".

Varian pulled away quickly face crumpling when he saw his dad standing there, stumbling out of the bed tripping on the sheets. Varian clumsily made his way to his dad who quickly made his way to his son. Taking Varian into his arms, the two sinking to the ground.

The sobs shook Varians frame as Quirin placed an gloved hand on the back of his head, they sank to thr ground Quirin hushing him gently his arms wrapped around his sons frame.

Tears came to Quirins eyes his head resting ontop of his sons.

"I thought I'd never see you again". Varians tone muffled by the coat, "I was so scared. All I wanted was you". Varian sniffed.

"Everything is ok son". Quirin soothed pressing his forehead against Varians. "I'm here son, nobodys going to take you from me. Not on my watch".

Eugune watched the scene between the two males warmth in his heart, this was what it was like have an real bond with your dad. Seeing the scene first hand he finally understood why Varian got so terrified about losing Quirin. 

This was love pure love, even more love then dare he say it Rapunzel and himself. 

"Why dont I find an place to stay for the night". Eugene's soft tone prompting both males to pull back. "You can stay for the night in my room Quirin. It's much to late to travel now. And I am sure the king wont mind. Varian needs you. Sleep would be good for both of you".

"I think that's an good idea". Quirin ran an gloved hand through Varians hair who yawned. 

"Alrighty so I will let you two get situated. And I will just excuse myself". Before Eugune could go Varian barreled into Eugune hugging him tightly.

"Thank you". Varian stated quietly.

Eugunes lips twitched hugging the Teenager back.

"Anytime Varian".


End file.
